Background and Relevant Art
Modern computers often include functionality for connecting to other computers. For example, a modern home computer may include a modem for dial-up connection to internet service provider servers, email servers, directly to other computers, etc. In addition, nearly all home computers come equipped with a network interface port such as an RJ-45 Ethernet port complying with IEE 802.3 standards. This network port, as well as other connections such as various wireless and hardwired connections can be used to interconnect computers.
Computers can be interconnected in various topologies. For example, one topology is a server/client topology. In a server/client topology, a central authority maintains control over the network organization. The central authority can provide routing functionality by providing network addresses to clients on the network. When the central authority becomes disabled or non-functional, network communications can be hampered or completely disabled. The server/client topology and some other topologies communicate using centric message patterns. Examples of centric message patterns include server/client messages, Remote Procedure Call (RPC) messages, and request/multiple response messages.
Another topology is a peer-to-peer topology. In a peer-to-peer topology, peers on a network use peer-to-peer protocols to become aware of one another and to send messages to one another. In a peer-to-peer network, no central authority is necessary to define the network organization. Rather peer-to-peer networks are formed as a self selected group assembled for a purpose. Rather than requiring a central authority to identify network members, the peers in a peer-to-peer network can identify network members by providing and examining tokens, sharing a common encryption or key, and the like.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.